Helene Moray
by MoonPrisimPower
Summary: I decided to write about the events leading to the death of a certain Mrs Moray. Hope you enjoy it. ONE SHOT. I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS.


**This encounter us only really briefly mentioned in the series. i hard the urge to write something different and this came to me. Helene was interesting because there is nothing of her actual personality mentioned. At all really. Well I hope you like it :-)**

Helene Moray. That's what she had become. She had married John Moray. A man previously employed by her farther. Now. They owned his drapery. John had always captured Emmerson with his ideas. They were daring, bold and brilliant. Quickly he had gained the trust and respect of the man. Eventually. It led to the joining of himself and Emmerson's daughter.

Now she sat. In the upstairs of the store. Their home. John sat on the other side of the room. Working. Looking over letters and engagements. All business. He was expanding the store. He has changed the name too. A few weeks previous. James Emmerson's name no longer stood above the shop. Now, it donned a large extravagant sign made from the finest steel Sheffield had to offer. Painted blue, it read 'The Paradise'. Foundations had been laid for the first big extension and everything seemed to be running so smoothly.

"John Darling. Can we talk?" Helene asked curiously from where she sat. His head lifted from his work and his smile brightened the room. Placing down the papers he had in his and responded to her question with care and affection.

"Yes. Of course. What about my dear?"

"If you would allow me to speak quite candidly John. I would like to start a family with you. We could take a few weeks to go on a trip, take some time out. Relax. You've been working so hard. You deserve it." She stated. She didn't just want to start a family. She desperately wanted to start a family. It was what came next.

"Helene, right now is a crucial time for business. It is of absolute importance that I am here. One wrong move and everything will fall apart. Then we will be left with nothing and no money to support even ourselves." he replied to her in an unfortunately serious way with an almost amused undertone. It left his mouth in the most awful even thought that was not how he had intended it to be.

"You never think about us or me. It's always business, work, business, suppliers, work staff, business! Why John. sometimes I feel like my love is not enough for you. it break my heart. All I want is to be able to love you like a wife should. I want to be able to give you children and support both them and you like a wife should." she said clearly devastated, upset and almost a little angry.

"Helene. You are taking the whole matter out of context. I want to start a family with you. I would love to. We just can't do it now. I need to be here. I can't leave Dudley here to oversee the work and everything else. Not only is it too much for one man to bare, it's also not his responsibly. He couldn't possibly do it all with Alice and their child." he was trying to reason with her but he made the biggest mistake of all.

"Alice and their child. You're more concerned about Dudley's family than you are about your own. Why John, why?" She was getting more distressed with every word and John knew it. He knew he had just put his foot right in it. Inside he cursed himself but he had no response. She was right. She had gotten him. It still didn't change what he had said before. They couldn't do this now.

"Helene, please. This isn't fair. I want to do this with you I do. I just don't want to do it like Dudley has. They rushed into it straight away and yes their child is a wonderful gift but I would rather bare ours with a less stressful environment. Once everything had settled down and the store is complete." He was trying to reason with her creating defenses that you could fire through. A child did not come straight away. They came after nine months. Did he not see that. She was questioning herself while trying to keep calm. It was hard as the anger rose through her.

"This isn't fair? What abut me John. What about how I have to just sit and do nothing all because of the fact I married you. I'm not allowed a occupation. I'm not even allowed to just help. I can't live like this anymore." She responded with a significantly raised voice. She had now risen from the chair in which she had been sat.

"I'm trying to create a business that will look after you until you grow old. Don't stand there saying I don't care about you or us. This is all for you. You have your freedom. I don't confine you to the house. I don't force you to stay here. Just leave it. When the store is finished. I'm all yours." He firmly responded.

With those words she swiftly walked towards the door. "Okay John. Sit there and continue to worry about what other people will see. I'm your wife. Does that matter To you. Does it matter what I see. Not a man that cares much about his wife. That's what I see. It's fine. Finish your work. Just don't expect me to be here when you're finished." When her words finished the door slammed.

"Honestly. Why. Why today." John angrily whispered to himself as he slammed down his papers. He quickly rose and went to follow Helene out of the door. As he saw the other side of the door he realised she was walking much faster than he anticipated. 'Oh no' he though to himself as he tried to catch her.

"Helene. Please don't do this. Come back!" He shouted after her as she continued down the corridor. She didn't turn around. She kept walking. As she moved around the corner, Moray started walking after her at a fast pace. He was catching up to her but he wasn't quite in arms length yet.

"Come back so we can talk about this. Properly. Please?" He shouted after her again in a more caring manner than before. She glanced back at him shooting him a look that wasn't the nicest, then kept on walking. "That's it" he thought to himself. He was starting to get angry now.

She was storming carelessly down the corridor. She didn't care where her legs took her, just as long as it was as far away from John as possible. Thoughts coursed through her brain. She was angry and upset. She just couldn't understand why he was concerned about stress and pressure. He wouldn't be looking after the child full time. It would be her, the wife. it frustrated her because he had everything he wanted. A wife, a business, an impending fortune and the world on his side. Yet there Helene was. Stuck. Trapped by her gender. All she could have now to call her own was a child and a proper family. He was taking that away from her. all she had left. It was in his hands but he would not release them.

Moray was also getting more angry and frustrated with every step. How dare she accuse him of not caring. He did everything for her and she knew it. he couldn't understand why she was acting this way. It was for the best. She had seen Dudley and Alice, how they coped. Which was not well. He was doing this for the best. Could she not see that? Or was she blinded by desire. All he knew was this needed to be fixed before things became anymore heated.

"Helene. Please just stop. Can we not talk about this?" He shouted after her down a new corridor in which they were now walking down.

Before she knew it Helene was at the door. On a what now seems a foolish impulse she opened the door and stormed out. John and shouted several things down the corridors at her. She had responded with appropriate answers that had basically meant in one way or another to go away and leave her alone. She hasn't actually heard much of what he had said, mainly because she hasn't actually been listening. As Helene went through the door she realised where she was. She was outside. Next to where the new extension was to be built. a few meters away from where she stood was a giant rectangular hole in the floor. Where the foundations were to be laid. She walked forward to take a closer look. She had never been allowed down next to all of the demolition work and now the new building site. The workers labeled it as 'a place no woman should be seen'. She had always been interested to see what on here so she was taking her opportunity while no one was around. She was now half a meter from the edge, peering into the pit. It was about 3 meters deep. The depth fascinated her. It drew her in and she was left staring. In that moment the door opened and a flustered looking John Moray came through.

"Helene. What are you doing down here? It's not place for you. There is nothing for you here." he said in a firm tone. A tone she did not like to hear.

"I'm having a look. What is wrong with that. There is nothing wrong with being curious." She said matching his tone. Clearly avoiding the subject.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong with that. Now will you please talk to me properly about this. It's for the best. You know how badly Dudley and Alice are coping at the moment. I come home and tell you about it almost everyday. He doesn't tell me directly but I can see it in his eyes. The stress and tiredness. It's not good for him and I don't want that for us." John said in a more sympathetic tone.

"Yes, John. I know. I understand but a baby doesn't come straight away. They take time. 9 months of time. The construction will be done by then. Why can't we start now so we can have everything sooner. I don't understand why you still won't do this if it is something you want too." Helene replied again matching his more sympathetic tone.

"Helene." He shouted more violently than before. " We have all the time in the world why won't you just wait?."

"Why are you doing this to me? All I have left to claim as my own is a family. Why do you refuse to let me have the only thing left in my life that I can actually have. I sit home everyday with nothing to do. I hate it. I can't live like this 're being selfish. You're only thinking about what is easier for you and its not fair." She shouted back clearly getting upset.

"Selfish? I work night and day to keep us both. Without this store we would not have an income. We would have no money. We would starve, be on the streets. You're the selfish one." He shouted back. he started to walk towards her and that's when she turned around. She started to run. She started to run away from him. She did not run far. A scream was heard, followed by a largely loud and extremely unpleasant thud.

Helene Moray lay face down in the pit where the foundations where scheduled to be made the next day. Her lifeless body lay in a visually unpleasant position.

As she started to run John shouted after her. "Helene" He shouted. It was too late. It was too late for them, for her. She disappeared over the end of the pit. John chased after her. He appeared completely emotionless. He was in shock. On the inside. He was screaming, crying and desperate. He ran for the ladder and climbed down, jumping at halfway to save time. He ran to her body and turned her over. Helene's eyes were lifeless and empty. It was a sight that would haunt John Moray for the rest of his days.


End file.
